Hello
by xXxLoveisPoetryXxX
Summary: It is the 8’th anniversary of Hinata’s mother’s death. As Hinata walks home from the Academy, she remembers the day her mother died, and her funeral. Song-fic to Hello by Evanescence.


Summary: It is the 8'th anniversary of Hinata's mother's death. As Hinata walks home from the Academy, she remembers the day her mother died, and her funeral. Song-fic to Hello by Evanescence.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or this song. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Hello belongs to Evenescance.

The Academy school bell rang for what seemed the 100th time that day. This one though meant that all the children got to go home to their parents. All the children except the usual ones, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. But no one knew about Hinata Hyuuga. She only went home to one parent. Her strict uncaring father, Hiashi Hyuuga. He had not always been that way though.

_Playground school bell rings.. Again._

Hinata stared at her feet as she walked home from school. Today was the 8th anniversary of her mothers horrible death. She looked up at the darkening sky above her. '_It's going to rain._' she thought to herself. It reminded her of the day her mother died. The sky had been just as dark that fateful day.

_Rain clouds come to play.. Again._

A small five year old Hinata ran to her home, soaked from the rain. "Mother, Father, I'm home." she called out, expecting to be greeted by their kind familiar faces. But no one came. "Mother, Father?" she called out again. Her cousin, Neji, stepped out from behind a corner.

"Uncle took Aunt Hikari to the hospital. She's having your little sister." He said solemnly. "Oh, thank you, Neji." she said smiling at him. He only frowned and walked away.

Hinata ran all the way to the hospital. She was excited to be a big sister. When she got to the hospital she ran to the secretary's desk and quickly asked where her mother was. "2'nd floor room A13." the kind secretary said, smiling at the young Hyuuga girl. "Thank you." she said before quickly scurrying all the way to the room. When she got there though, what she saw shocked her. She saw many of her family members crying. "Where is Mother and Father?" she asked tugging on one of her family members sleeves. They only looked down at her sadly and pointed at the room. She slowly walked in to find her father bent over her mother crying. She stared up at her mother who appeared to be sleeping. "Father why are you crying? Mother is only sleeping." she said smiling up at her father.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing.._

Hiashi stared down at his young daughter and then turned away. "Your mother is dead." he said keeping his eyes on his wife's face. Hinata's eyes widened with mixed emotions. Feelings of shock, fear, sadness, and panic coursed through her body. "MOTHER!" she yelled falling to the floor crying. Hiashi only stared at his crying daughter and made no efforts to comfort her in anyway.

He couldn't even look at her. She looked to much like Hikari. The same soft angelic features. The same beautiful navy blue hair. He couldn't bare it. Hinata stopped crying and lay numbly on the hospital floor. As she lay there she could swear she heard voices in her mind, one of them her mother, trying to comfort her.

_Hello. I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to.. Hello._

The Hyuuga elders stared at the girl laying on the hospital floor. She seemed so.. Broken. No one could understand the horrible feelings she was feeling right then and there though. '_This isn't happening, this isn't real._' she thought to herself over and over again. '_Mother is just fine. She's only sleeping, she'll wake up._' she thought, smiling lightly to herself.

_If I smile and don't… believe.._

She lay there as the doctor asked Hiashi to come outside so they could talk about what to do with the body. Nurses came into the room and unhooked the machines from her mothers tall slender figure. One nurse leaned down and rubbed Hinata's back sympathetically. Hinata didn't even feel it though. She couldn't feel, see, hear, or think. All she could do was lay there, numb. '_This is all just a bad dream.. I'll wake up eventually._' she assured herself.

_Soon I know I'll wake… from this dream._

Hiashi stared back at his eldest daughter who was currently laying in the middle of the floor, curled up in a fetal position. "Hiashi.. What shall we do with the body?" the doctor asked again. "Bury her. I want her to be properly buried." Hiashi said firmly. The elders all stared at Hiashi, and then back at Hinata.

Luckily, Hanabi had survived her birth, but Hikari died because of it. A Hyuuga elder remembered what Hikari had said moments before her death. "_Tell Hinata.. I love her. And make sure Hanabi.. Knows I loved her too.. Hiashi.. I'm…sorry._" she had said before slowly closing her eyes. Many of the Hyuuga elders were saddened by Hikari's death. Others were only worried about the more serious issues, such as making sure the secrets of the Byakugan were kept safe.

They watched as the nurses tried to make Hinata get off the floor, but the young girl just lay there limply, like a rag doll. "Hinata. Get up." Hiashi ordered harshly. Hinata slowly sat up, stared at her father, and then stood up obediently. "Hiashi, perhaps we should get her help. She seems.. Deeply upset by this." one of the elders suggested. "No.. I'm fine.. And so is mother." Hinata said quietly before walking away down the long hallway.

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken.._

Hinata ran out of the hospital all the way back to her home as tears streamed down her cheeks in the pouring rain. She ran all the way to her room when she got home. She walked over to her bed, lay on it, and cried herself to sleep that night. She woke up in the morning, got out of bed, and walked over to her mirror. She stared at herself in the mirror but was only disappointed by what she saw.

She saw herself looking back but, the girl looking back appeared much more happier then she felt. Tears started to stream down her cheeks.

_Hello.. I'm the lie.. Living for you so you can hide.. Don't cry._

She quickly wiped them away and got ready for the day. She walked out only to be greeted by her father standing in front of the door. Her big white opalescent eyes stared into his hard, disappointed ones. "Your mothers funeral is today Hinata. Try not to embarrass me, like you did yesterday." he said coldly. Hinata's eyes welled up with tears. Why was he treating her this way? "Yes father.." she said quietly, staring at her feet.

Hinata heard a baby crying in the room around the corner. Her father walked away and went into the room. Hinata silently followed him and stared at him. He pulled a black haired, white eyed baby out of the crib in the room. It was Hanabi, her baby sister. Hiashi quieted the child down and lay it back down in it's crib.

He turned around to see Hinata observing him quietly.

"Hinata, go and do as I said." Hiashi said harshly. "Sorry.. Father." she said quickly turning away and going back to her room. She shut the door behind her and quietly whimpered sadly. She swallowed the large knot growing in her throat and picked out a black kimono with silver flower petals all over it. She put it on and silently got ready.

Later that day, all of Konoha arrived for Hikari's funeral. The Hyuuga family all stood in the front, silently mourning the Hyuuga heiress's death. Her title would be passed on to the next female in line, her oldest daughter Hinata. Hinata stood in the front and stared at the coffin with her mothers picture on it. In the picture was Hikari smiling, holding a small Hinata's hand as Hiashi stood behind her smiling. Suddenly Hinata dropped to her knees and started to cry. She now realized her mother wasn't going to wake up, and that she wasn't in some horrible nightmare. This was real life. And she would never see her mothers kind smiling face again. All she had.. Was her vague, faint memories.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping.._

Baby Hanabi started to wail and cry as well inside her fathers arms. All the elders crowded around Hiashi to try and comfort the baby as it continued to cry. "The poor dear. She'll never get to know her mother." One elder said quietly. Hinata stared up at them as tears streamed down her cheeks. They didn't even care about how she felt.

_Hello.. I'm still here._

Hinata slowly crawled over to her mothers coffin and lay her head against it, wanting to be closer to her mother. Hiashi stared at Hinata's face, then at the picture in the frame. Hinata looked so much like her mother, it was to much for the Hyuuga leader to handle.

_All that's left of yesterday…_

Hinata snapped out of her memories when a drop of water fell on her head. She stared at her surroundings. She was at her mothers grave. She wiped away tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She lay her hand down on the grave marker and sighed, letting a few tears escape. "If only it were a dream.. Mother." she said quietly before walking home.

Author's Note: Hi there! I hope you guys liked my story! ^.^ it's my 1'st song-fic!! Please R&R!! Tell me if you liked my story or not. Or give me constructive criticism to make my future stories better! But, all burns will be deleted, ignored, and forgotten! Until next time! Bye!


End file.
